Every Kiss Leaves a Footprint In Your Memory
by TaTe.ArI.Obsessed.Writers
Summary: It takes place after Tonight lets make this memory... TATE, GABBY, Kate and Tony are Getting married and so are Gibbs and Abby... Tragedy falls for both couples... the question is whether their love can pull them through those tragedies...
1. Bachelor Parties

A/N: Hey everybody this is a co-written fic by DOMLUVR4EVER and Emerson !

Its is a continuation of Emerson's fic : Tonight Lets Make this Memory…u might wish to read that first!

Spoilers: slight Bete Noire, slight Call of Silence, Slight Meat puzzle

Gibbs nursed his second glass of wild Turkey…He wasn't much on Bachelor's Parties, he'd only had 3 of them already. Abby had been very insistent though. He smiled insistent, she had begged and pleaded and even pouted. In the end, she knew he'd give in. He would move hell and Earth for her. He just didn't LIKE bachelors parties. Tony said it was because he worked too much and didn't have any friends. He looked around, the stripper Tony had hired was bending down real low like, her breasts falling out of the 8x too small shirt she was in the midst of taking off, and Tony and about every guy from Ohio State was in Tony's loft apartment.

Gibbs was sitting in the far corner with two men, one Ernie Yost, was far too mature to care about strippers, and Ari Haswhari, who chugged the last of his bourbon, closing his eyes. Strippers were against his religion. Why Gibbs had invited him was a mystery to himself…Well, he needed SOMEONE to talk to he guessed…He stood up making his way around the edge of the younger guys, making his way back to the counter where McGee had been stuck with bartending. Gibbs was surprised he had been invited.

"McGee give me another shot will ya?" Gibbs said rubbing his eyes, waiting for Abbs to come rescue him.

"Sure thing Boss. Some party huh? You excited about the wedding?" McGee asked staring at the stripper, and pouring the whiskey all over the counter.

"Yeah, McGee I am—Give me that!" he said grabbing the bottle McGee was so carelessly emptying. He carried the bottle back to his little corner, toasting Ari and Ernie. The burn trickling slowly down his throat…

TONY'S POV 

"YEAH BABY!" He called out, to the hot blonde dancing on the table. His mind dashed quickly to Kate. She was almost always on his mind these days; she hadn't wanted him to get a stripper, and had finally given in, saying if that whore got anywhere near him or their bed, she would disembowel him—alive. He turned around to see McGee staring avidly—more like drooling at Tiffany Glitter, while Gibbs, Yost, and Ari were huddled in their little corner. Toasting each other with an entire bottle of scotch. He laughed, he knew Gibbs hadn't wanted to come. Kate and Abby had bullied him mercilessly trying to convince Gibbs to come at all, let alone stay more than 5 minutes.

He turned to Steve Adler, his frat brother; He knew Steve was bummed Kate had chosen Tony over him, but the oath was sacred, and knew that marriage was a perilous thing, and Tony would need him…besides, he knew Kate.

Tony chugged the last of his beer. Getting married was good… The music was thumpin', the ladies were bumpin, and Tony couldn't feel a thing…

_With a taste of your lips  
I'm on a ride  
You're toxic, I'm slipping under   
Tasting the poison paradise  
I'm additcted to you  
Don't you know that you're toxic  
And I love what you do  
Don't you know that you're toxic…_

TBC!

Now click that little button and REVIEW!


	2. Bachelorette Party

Hey peeps! Since the BEATIFUL Emerson wrote the bachelor party I DOMLUVR4EVR shall write the bachelorette party. So…….here it goes

Disclaimer: I don't own it. Someday, I shall buy Tony. MWAHAHAHAHA!

All the women were laughing their heads off at Abby's impersonation of Gibbs when there was a knock at the door. Seeing as it was Abby's apartment she answered it. There was a policeman. "Are u Miss Abigail Scutio?" he asked.

"At the moment, yes. Is there a problem officer?" She asked. Genuinely confused.

"Yes, you are under arrest for the crime of……………….being to sexy!" And with that, he took a radio out of nowhere and hit play. By now Abby was laughing so hard that, as she sat down next to Kate she almost missed the chair. As he started taking off his pants, Kate and Abby started whispering and giggling, when his pants were fully off, Kate whispered "Well, he's certainly cut out for the job, but Tony is MUCH more talented." The alcohol was definitely getting to her.

"Gibbs boat's definitely bigger n'his" Abby said, slurring her words, she said it a little too loudly. The stripper stopped in the middle of taking his shirt off, stopped the music, gathered his pants up, and stormed out. "OOPS!" Abby said, as she and Kate burst out laughing. This got them a couple glares from the other women. They had just taken their entertainment away. Then there was another knock at the door. Kate opened it, hanging on the doorframe.

"Hello is there an Abby Scutio here?" the officer asked.

"OOOO ABBY! There's another stripper here for you!"

Abby came to the door. "'s there a problem 'fficer?"

"Yes actually, and no," he said, looking at Kate, "I'm not a stripper, you two, are under arrest for disturbance of the peace."

Two hours later

"Well ladies, looks like you're outa here." The officer said as he walked towards the cell. Once he unlocked the cell door, and led them to the front room of the police station they saw two people signing some paperwork. Kate and Abby looked at each other and gulped. When Gibbs and Tony turned around Kate and Abby couldn't seem to make eye contact with them. God, they felt like _the_ definition of American Idiot. Gibbs and Tony just laughed and walked out the door, Kate and Abby following obediently. Once they got in the car Gibbs said "You are two very bad girls, you should be punished."

"And we know just how you shall be." Tony added with an evil smile.

K. there it is, I know, Gibbs is really OOC, but hey, it works for the story.

Don't want to be an American Idiot

Don't want a nation under the new media

Can you hear the sound of hysteria?

The subliminal mind fuck America

Welcome to a new kind of tension

All across he alienation

Where everything isn't meant to be o.k.

Television dreams of tomorrow

We're not the ones meant to follow

For that's enough to argue

Maybe I am the faggot America

I'm not the part of the redneck agenda

Now everybody do the propaganda

And sing along to the age of paranoia


	3. The Reception

A/N: Hey Everybody! I HAVE to warn u ahead of time… I know absolutely NOTHING about weddings… so forgive me.

Also.. The song from the first chapter is Toxic by Britney Spears.

Disclaimer: I REALLLLLY want Tony for my birthday daddy! Fine Ari, he's cheaper…Plz? Okay, maybe not…

Abby paced back and forth… clicking her newly done black and silver manicured nails, she was nervous…wait She was NEVER nervous… why was this?…Oh right she was committing her life to one man for the rest of her life, and that one man happening to be older than her AND her boss. This was not _normal_… Kate walked into the Bridal Chamber, her Black spaghetti strap corseted dress, making her look almost skeletal, yet in a good way, as she was already skinny to begin with.

"Kate! Thank Goodness, okay, Gibbs has always liked you best, so will you tell him I cant get married?" Abby said continuing to pace her heavily made up eyes glued to her 6 inch heels.

"What? Abbs No, You are going through with this wedding. You Love this man and he loves you and you know it. So why throw that all away?" Kate said straightening the front of Abby's beautiful dress.

It was—typical Abby style, black with and a-line empire waist , strapless, with black beaded roses on the top, it had a slit up the side, and the back, Ohhh Gibbs was gonna go crazy. It was a v-shaped corset that reach all the way down to the small of her back, skin visible too! It had beaded black roses all the way down the back and onto the train. Also the long silk black gloves Kate had brought for her, as a sort of before – the - wedding - gift.

"Yeah But Kate, He's been Married 3 times! 3! What if I'm just another notch on his belt huh?"

"Abby, You're just nervous! Calm Down…Think…Did Gibbs bring any of his other wives Caff-Pow! Or have any relationship before they started dating? Or let them Get away with ANY of things that you do?" Kate asked cocking an eyebrow. Her make-up was just like Abby's, with the smoky effect. She'd never worn make-up like this and it felt—fun! She didn't know why, probably just because she was branching out from the norm.

"Yeah, you're right…okay I will, but only, if you'll be my maid of honor." Abby said looking at Kate.

"Abby, I AM your maid of Honor dodo head," Kate said laughing, spraying more hairspray on Abby's hair now.

The music chimed as Abby , escorted by Ducky walked down the aisle, She walked up to the Altar where Gibbs was waiting, smiling at her from above. She smiled back trying not to laugh, it was kinda rare to see Gibbs smile, and I mean REALLY smile…

"Do, You Leroy Jethro Gibbs, take Abby to be your lawfully wedded wife? To have and to hold in sickness and in health?…." The minister ( Director Morrow) who also happened to be an ordained Pastor, continued.

"I Do," Gibbs said with the smile still on his face, it just wouldn't leave…

"And Do you Abgayle Raina Scuito take Jethro to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold and to hold in sickness and health?…."

"Heck Yes I do!" She said grinning from ear to ear.

"You may kiss the Bride." Morrow said.

And Boy did they kiss….

THE RECEPTION 

Gibbs, walked over to the table where, the punch sitting in the open air, was getting warmer by the minute. He saw Abby dancing, and went behind her wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Ahhhh, Abbs can we leave now?" He huffed. He liked being alone with Abby, he wasn't much of a party person.

"No, Gibbs we cannot leave now," Abby chuckled, "The party's just getting started…hey look at Tony and Kate!" Abby said laughing out loud at the pair of them. There was an old fifties swing song on and Tony and Kate were swinging like none other, (A/N: Kate had changed dress's) Tony lifted Kate up swinging her on both sides and finally in the middle where her legs parted around him, and he dipped her backwards. As he pulled her up she grabbed onto his neck and wouldn't let go, she started giggling as she kissed him they moved toward the wall, sucking face. Causing laughter from some of Abby's Gothic friends, and some penetrating stares from some of Gibbs' older friends. Gibbs smiled, those kids just couldn't contain themselves….

Back At the Hotel, Gibbs pulled Abby over to the bed, taking out her hairpins, her ebony hair cascading onto her shoulders…

Come away with me in the night  
Come away with me  
And I will write you a song

Come away with me on a bus  
Come away with me where they can't tempt us  
With their lies

I want to walk with you

On a cloudy day  
In fields where the yellow grass grows  
knee high  
So won't you try to come

Come away with me and we'll kiss  
On a mountain top  
Come away with me  
And I'll never stop loving you

And I want to wake up with the rain  
Falling on a tin roof  
While I'm safe there in your arms  
So all I ask is for you  
To come away with me in the night  
Come away with me…

Abby pulled Gibbs on top of her, kissing him passionately, his ice blue eyes penetrating her core…

Come away with me…

TBC:

A/N: Come Away With Me, is by Norah Jones! RnR!


	4. TATEWEDDING!

Omg guys...im soooooooo sorry that this took so long. I really am. I was supposed to post it like 2 weekends ago, but word wasn't working. Then last weekend it was really hectic. Im finally writing it tho. THE TATE WEDDING! YAY! O by the way, this is DOMLUVR4EVER. EMERSON or DRACISSA or whatever she is this week is gonna write the next one. See the whole little pattern here? Anyways here we go! YAY!

The soon to be Caitlin Dinozzo paced around the room of the church. Her high heels Clicking on the hardwood floor. _Two minutes to go. I swear if he's late, I'll kill him._ She thought. Just then, a pale Abby rushed in, (Well, paler than usual.) "Oh god, I knew it, he's late!" Kate cried. "I swear, I'm gonna kill him, I knew he would..."

"Kate, something has happened." Abby said cutting her off. "It, its Tony,...his, his limo was hit on the way over, the driver's fine but..."

"Oh my god he's dead isn't he!" Kate started bawling (I would too).

"No, no, it's not that bad," Kate looked up, hope in her eyes. "He's in the hospital though."

"What!" Kate cried. "Oh my gosh! We have to go there now. And with that, Kate was out the door. Abby had no choice but to follow. When they got in the limo. (A/n: it's the means of transportation, give me a break.) Kate ordered the limo driver to drive to Bethesda Naval Hospital

10 min. later

The receptionist looked up from the counter and was surprised at what she saw, a brunette woman in a beautiful wedding dress and a Goth-looking woman standing next to her. The bride looked absolutely terrified, the Goth really pale (though she couldn't tell if that was normal or not). "Can I help you miss?" She asked.

"Yes actually, you can." Kate said. "Can you tell me what room Anthony Dinozzo is in?"

"Just one moment please," the receptionist replied. "Ahh, here we go Anthony Dinozzo, room 102." She said, smiling up them.

A wave of relief swept over Kate. "Thank you so much!" Kate said and rushed off. Abby stayed behind.

"Can you call Our Lady of the Pines Catholic Church and tell them we need Father Andrew over here right away and send him to room 102?" The receptionist nodded. "Thank you so much!"

Kate ran by all the doors looking at the numbers, "98, 99, 100, 101, 102, 10... Wait, 102!" She ran in, Tony was lying there, helpless, "Oh my gosh Tony!" Kate cried, collapsing on the bed in tears. Tony was unconscious, his tuxedo torn, and his head all bandaged up.

"Good thing this isn't a rental huh?" Tony said. This brought a laugh from Kate, albeit a wet one.

"You can always fund something to laugh about can't you, even in the worst situations?" Kate said

"I try my best," he said, "anything to make you happy." He lifted her chin so she was looking at him. "You look beautiful Kate, if only this was our day."

"Oh but it is your day." Abby said from the door, "Father Andrew is on his way, I asked the receptionist to call the church."

"Oh my gosh Abbs! Did you really?" Kate asked, Abby nodded, "Thank you so much! You don't know how much this means to us." She cried, running over and giving Abby a hug.

"No problem guys, anything for you two. You deserve it." Then, in Kate's ear she said, "Besides, I have a bet with Gibbs on whether he would be late or not, this way, he can't be." They both giggled.

"What the hel..ck are you two giggling about?" Tony asked, just in time for Father Andrew to walk in.

"Hello Father, thank you for coming." Kate Said.

"Of course my dear Caitlyn, I appreciate you asking me to do this." He replied.

"There is one problem though, I need seven witnesses."

"I'll be one!" Abby volunteered.

"Me too." Tony's doctor said, walking in.

"And me!" Said a nurse. The receptionist was to be one, as was 2 other nurses.

"Well that leaves us with 6, we need 1 more." The Priest said

"I'll be one." Gibbs said, running in. "Sorry I'm late guys."

"Late for my wedding Gibbs?" Kate said.

"Well looks like we have 7 people. Do you want to begin?"

"Yes." Everyone said in unison.

"Okay, We are gathered here today to witness the joining of this man and this woman in holy matrimony. Please join hands." Tony and Kate joined hands, he squeezed her hand encouragingly. Do you Anthony Dinozzo take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife? Will you love her, comfort her, honor and protect her and keep you only unto her as long as you both shall live?"

"Tony smiled and said, "I will."

Father Andrew smiled at him and turned to Kate. "And do you Caitlin Todd take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband? Will you love him, comfort him, honor and protect him and keep you only unto him, so long as you both shall live?

"I will." Kate said, glowing with happiness.

"Who gives this woman to be married to this man?" The priest asked.

" Uhh, I guess I do." Said Gibbs Stepping forward. The Priest nodded. Gibbs stepped back.

"Please repeat after me Anthony. I Anthony Dinozzo take thee Caitlin Todd."

"I Anthony Dinozzo take thee Caitlyn Todd."

"To be my wedded wife,"

"To be my wedded wife,"

"From this time forward,"

"From this time forward,"

"For better or for worse,"

"For better of for worse,"

"For richer or for poorer,"

"For richer or for poorer,"

"In sickness and in health,"

"In sickness and in health,"

"to love and to cherish,"

"to love and to cherish."

"Till death do us part."

"Till death do us part."

Father Andrew then turned to Kate.

"Repeat after me."

"I Caitlyn Todd take thee Anthony Dinozzo,"

"I Caitlyn Todd take thee Anthony Dinozzo,"

"To be my wedded husband,"

"To be my wedded husband,"

"From this time forward,"

"From this time forward,"

"For better or for worse,"

"For better or for worse,"

"For richer or for poorer,"

"For richer or for poorer,"

"In sickness and in health,"

"In sickness and in health,"

"To love and to cherish,"

"To love and to cherish,"

"Till death do us part."

"Till death do us part."

"May I have the rings please?" Father Andrew asked. Abby stepped up and gave them to him. "Now Anthony, please repeat after me: In token and pledge"

"In token and pledge,"

"Of the vows between us taken,"

"Of the vows between us taken,"

"With this ring I thee wed." Tony said, and placed the ring on Kate's finger.

"Now Caitlin, repeat after me: In Token and pledge"

"In token and pledge,"

"Of the vows between us taken,"

"Of the vows between us taken,"

"With this ring I thee wed." Kate said happily.

"In as much as you have, in the presence of god and these witnesses, declared your intention and consent to enter into the bounds of holy matrimony, by the authority vested in my by this church of god, I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride." And that they did, very well may I add.

OOOOOOOOOOOOO

So, how'd ya like it. Just in case you were wondering, during the vows, the people talking second were Tony and Kate.


	5. I can't find my Katillac

A/N: Sry it took so long.. I NEEED REVIEWS peeps! O btw the DRAMA heats up in this chappie!

Disclaimer: ur ugly

A hooded man stood in the dark corner of a dingy bar. Hayden Paniteierre sitting across from him drinking something yellow looking, probably imported. Foolish bastard.

"So, anyways I found out through one of the flight attendants out from Dulles Airport, that Kate-"

"Caitlin, her name is Caitlin." The hooded man said irritably.

"Yeah, if you like…more commonly known as Kate. So anyways Kate, Tony, Abby, and Gibbs all took a flight to US Virgin Islands, some really rich resort or something," Hayden said haughtily as if finding out who was getting on a plane was something to be proud of. The hooded figure hung his head chuckling softly his daughter could do that. This man was plainly stupid, but an eager learner.

"So they are in the Virgin Islands, Now what?" the dark figure asked.

"Now I get on my plane and head out, to get my revenge on "innocent" little Kate…" (A/N: I know gay line.. get over it and keep reading)

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Kate laughed hysterically as she walked out of the bar. Tony had gone to take a whiz or a 'whisp' as he had put it. He was so drunk he was slurring…she was his "designated driver" She walked out to the parking lot to get their car. She walked down the alley to the back lot where she had asked Tony to please not park. But he did anyway. She was walking humming the last song she had heard in the bar. Candy Shop by 50 Cent…

"I'll Take you to the

Candy Shop…" She rolled her hips around, hey it was dark and she was alone…or so she thought…

She heard a crunch of gravel behind her and froze… her hand snaking down to the gun concealed on her thigh. Pretending to fiddle in her purse that perfectly accessorized with her Short Red Dress. The moment her hand skimmed around the trigger, she felt what she thought was a New England Patriot Linebacker and slammed into the wet, grimy brick wall.

"Hey there sexy," A cold rough voice said, forearm pinning Kate's neck to the wall.

"Screw You." She growled, wincing as the arm pressed harder. He swung her around, body pressing against hers hard and invasive against her warm soft body.

He licked her ear, then socked her in the jaw with a fist like a cast iron weight. She cried out in anger, not in pain. Turning her head back again to glare at Hayden, the man who had once made her life miserable.

And just like that, he yanked her into the garage off the side of the alley. Where another pair of strong arms grabbed her. Her legs buckling underneath her as the man behind her kicked the back of her knees. She struggled, wiggling and writhing, trying to get free. She started to cry, Cry for Tony, cry for Gibbs, Cry for anyone who could get her out.

Hayden Lifted her dress up, pulling down the red silk underwear Tony had given her on their wedding night. He invaded her core, taking away the virginity that marriage had restored in her. She sobbed and after what seemed like hours, he smacked her around for a little bit and just left.

"Remember Me Kate," Hayden said beckoning, to the dark figure, they left vanishing into the dark like demons from hell vanishing into the lake of fire.

And for once in her life Kate, cried. Hard. Laying there in the dark, broken, invaded, and stripped. She had no will to move, to live, to breathe… But she had to for Tony's sake.

The pain of giving up was greater than the pain of staying here.

_2HOURS LATER_

"Kate! Kate? Where Are You Kate!" Abby cried. Tony had called, pissed drunk saying he couldn't find his Kat-illac (Kate). She had come to help him find her. She heard crying coming from a dark alleyway, and rushed down it, hoping to God she was wrong…

She rushed around the corner gun drawn (Gibbs had naturally given her a beautiful Silver SIG p-210 with the word "Abbs" Stenciled in black chrome on the barrel for a wedding gift.)

To find a naked Kate laying on the asphalt shaking, dirty, and wet. Abby threw the gun down, crying and going towards Kate. Kate screamed the minute Abby got near her. Her eyes fearful and full or tears as she whispered, "Tony…" Before closing her eyes and drifting off into a terrified state of sleep, knowing she would never be the same again, but knowing she was safe… for now.

Abby speed dialed Gibbs, telling him what had happened. Gibbs yelling obscenities loud enough to wake the dead, but quiet enough not to wake the living. He came speeding around the corner, Tony in the front seat fast asleep, booze taking its effect. Abby had put Kate's bra and dress back on, trying not to look at her best friend's bruised nipples and stomach. Abby got in, Gibbs carrying Kate to the car putting her head in Abby's lap.

The ride to the hospital was a short and silent one, filled with Tony's snores, Gibbs cussing, and Abby's tears as she stroked her friends face free of the grimy dirt and blood. That bastard just wasn't satisfied with raping her, he had to go and beat the shit out of her too. Kate had suffered a smack or 2 to the top of the eye, a cut bleeding profusely that she had not been able to stop.

"Gibbs! Step on it! Oh My God! She's losing a LOT of blood!" Abby cried showing Gibbs her blood covered hands.

"Im on it Abbs," he growled angrily.

Abby tried getting nearer to Kate now that she was unconscious. Lord, she was in bad shape. She saw the red dress Kate had been wearing torn and shredded a few feet away. Using the scraps of the torn dress she covered Kate as best she could.

She tried holding back tears as she looked at Kate's bruised body—at least Kate had struggled, put up a good fight. There were bruises of handprints and her toes looked almost broken. Abby cried harder trying hard, not to touch her for fear of messing up the crime scene.

She heard the sound of skidding tires and yelling as Gibbs came barreling around the corner, with Tony passed out in the front seat. An ambulance was heard off in the distance.

At last maybe hope can be restored……


End file.
